


Little Things #38

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [38]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Giggles with Yugyeom





	Little Things #38

Your chest hurts from trying to keep your laughter inside. Since Yugyeom has a very busy schedule and couldn't afford to visit your place, you took the intiative to go to his dorm. His hyungs are cool with it; they know you behave well (or at least use protection, like what Jinyoung never fails to remind you).

So here you are in his room, in the middle of the night, laughing at his puns. You can't make a noise though, so you clasp your hand on your mouth and suppress any sound of your giggle.

You finally calm yourself and try to joke too. "I have a question. What do you call a cute guy with no ears?"

"Certainly not Jinyoung."

You can't help but let a laughter erupt. Yugyeom quickly shushes you but he, too, is amused of his own answer.

"It's actually 귀없다 but yours was funnier!" you explain, wiping your tears.

[ **귀없다** (gwi-eob-da)= _no ears_ , **귀엽다** (gwi-yeob-da)= _cute_ ]

"Then it really isn't Jinyoung. Look at his ears. He isn't cute too," Yugyeom says, shifting so that he's lying on his side, facing you. "Okay, my turn. What has two wings and a halo?"

"Uh... not Jinyoung again?" you guess, making you both laugh in agreement.

The door suddenly explodes, earning a shriek from the two of you. A pissed off Jinyoung, wearing pajamas but obviously can't sleep yet, goes straight to Yugyeom and pulls the younger by the ear. "Alright! Yugyeom, you sleep on the couch!"

"Noooo! Jinyoung-hyung, I'm sorry!"

"No! I won't be able to sleep hearing your voices. You need to separate!"

"But-"

The door slams and all you can do is listen to their muffled voices.

After finally hearing silence, a sign that Jinyoung has settled Yugyeom in the living room, you pull out your phone and call Yugyeom.

"So what has two wings and a halo?" you ask as soon as he answers.

"You're using it now. Wing~ wing~ halo. This is Yugyeom speaking."

And that's why Jinyoung has banned you in the dorm ever since.


End file.
